The Second Cold War
by KVSNGLNSOlover
Summary: What would've happened if Kayli had taken up Raven on his offer to practice her thievery skills when the item was in the targets pants? Would Kayli have been able to get Ravens' wallet from him? Raven won't let Kayli off the hook for showing him up, eventually their feud may turn a little...sticky. Read all about Kayli and Ravens' mini war in this small twist of events!
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this has been drifting through my head for awhile now so I decided to write it out. Note: the first paragraph is completly CL's words and the rest did not actually happen but it's my daydreaming on a different way the situation played out . Hope you enjoy!**

A New Steal

"If you want to stop your wallet from being picked,put it in your front pocket. I Raven stood up from the couch, and coughed to get my attention. He pulled his wallet out and stuffed it down the front of his pants. he said. Marc said.

...

Raven turned his gaze back to me, while his eyes held a familiar teasing glint he had an eyebrow arched in challenge. They had been fucking around with me all day, it's about time someone gave them a taste of their own medicine wasn't it? Poor Raven wouldn't know what hit him; they probably thought little ole me wasn't capable of following through with what Raven was clearly suggesting. Hey who said I couldn't use a little practice anyways? What is it they say? Try something new everyday? This was definitely something new and I'd get a kick out of trying it. I could already taste my revenge, and boy was it sweet.

I made my decision then made my move. I smiled at him sweetly, batting my lashes at him like a innocent wallflower. No one could resist the doe eyes, I knew that from experience. I sauntered over to him slowly, like a cat on the prowl for a delicious looking mouse. I was ready to play. I purposefully put an extra sway into my step, jutting my hips out in a flattering way, judging by his expression my movements had successfully captured his attention. His dark eyes made a slow ascend from my hips to meet my own fluttering eyes. They stared at me, taunting, practically telling me "Little thief, we both know that you don't have the guts to reach into my pants, but I'll play, game on." That alone made me smirk devilishly, he was in for the surprise of his life. He may be playing the game, but I had written the rules.

I stopped about a half of a foot in front of him then placed a hand on his chest. The rest of the boys were silent, sitting back and watching the show for their own amusement. I looked up at him while placing a gentle hand on his chest. With the other I trailed it around to the front of my dress, inconspicuously tugging at it until even more of my boobs popped out. I'd be lucky if I didn't flash the crowd. I cocked my head to the side in a seemingly confused gesture. His eyes were doing a dance between my breasts and my face, the challenge gone and unease replacing it. I was going to play the way all those dumb sluts did when they wanted to get some. Calling on my inner whore I thought up the most vulgar response I could manage. "You know I was just thinking I needed something in my mouth, but my hand will do." I said huskily and threw in a suggestive wink while I leaned in until our bodies were pressed together. The way his jaw dropped was almost comical. You'd think he was the one who wanted something in his mouth it was open so wide. Well it's good to know a girls got options, I could definitely be one of those dirty phone operators.

I could hear the sounds of the others in the room as they fought to halt the coughs choking on their breaths caused. While Raven tried to make sense of what I had said I put more of my weight onto his chest, allowing me to lessen the affect that my hand made as it trailed lightly down down his body. "Little thief..." Raven sputtered out incoherently, so much so it almost sounded like "little piece" oh my god he just basically handed me the damn playbook. My evil smile broadened into a full on bitch grin. "Little piece you say? Well that's disappointing I'd been hoping you wouldn't fit in my hand, but hey maybe your just being self conscious, I'm so lucky you volunteered to be my practice now we won't have to worry about me touching your junk because your so small it won't be anywhere near me." The reaction I received for that little comment would have had me rolling on the floor laughing. His face morphed from disbelief to mortification. I could hear snickers drifting from the other boys.

My hand had made it to the waistband of his jeans before I looked up at him coyly, "What's wrong little piece? I thought you wanted to be my practice target." I put on my best 'I'm serious' look while furrowing my brow to show my misunderstanding. He choked on his words, frantically trying to tell me I was wrong. "Girl, you are out of your fucking mind...I don't...I mean...no little piece...big piece...really big...huge piece actually...I'm Russian...Russians are big...don't mistake my big piece as small little thief." During his stumbling rant I pressed my breasts against him even more while simultaneously slipping two fingers beneath his waistband and pinched the wallets side between them. I nodded at him, faking a blush, and putting on the illusion I was deeply interested in hearing about his 'huge Russian piece'. At the same time I lifted the wallet I used my other hand to smack him on the chest hard enough to distract him from feeling anything else. I pulled the wallet free and shoved my hand behind my back. "What the hell? Tell a guy he's got a small dick, then smack him while he corrects her, I thought Russians were fucked up. Nope. In America there's crazy, pickpocketing, 1/2 women 1/2 devils." I dodged away from his hitting hand, getting out of smacking distance.

"Oh, put a sock in it Don Juan, We all know you think you've got a big Russian piece, no need to hurt yourself trying to explain further." I shot at him. Maybe that last quip was a mistake, I hadn't even seen wet cats look as pissed as Raven did now. "You were the one who offered to let me practice on." I said defensively. "Well looks like your little plan didn't work little thief, I've still got my wallet." I raised a brow at him while showing the room what I had retrieved. The other boys howled with laughter and Raven was thrown back into near shock. "Oh really, then what's this little piece? Next time you'll do well not to let boobs and words distract you." I smirked at him victoriously. A slow grin began to spread across his face. "Well done, but keep in mind Carmel's a bitch." What was he talking about? Ohhhh karma. "You mean karma?" I corrected him. He shrugged it off then gestured for me to return his wallet.

That's when I remembered; "oh yeah, Axel said if I managed to steal your Wallet I could keep whatever's in it." It felt so good to win.


	2. Chapter 2

Ravens' Caramel

"Little thief your gonna have to come up with a better story than that if you want my money, actually scratch that, your gonna have to be more _convincing_." Raven said smirking like he just won the lottery. "Don't flatter yourself little piece, I'm not making it up, if you don't believe me you can go ask him." I then looked at Marc for him to confirm that I wasn't lying. He caught my look and seemed to understand. "She's telling the truth man," he said to Raven. Ravens winning look slightly faltered before he recovered, he raised his eyebrows at me saying, "is that so? You wouldn't steal from me would you?" My look told him he'd been smoking too many pipes if he thought I wouldn't take his cash. The glint in his eyes transformed into a wicked shine. "Well I guess _I'll_ just have to be more convincing then won't I?"

I rolled my eyes trying to think of someplace I could store his wallet without him finding at least until I decided to give it back. Now it was my turn for an evil look as I thought of the perfect storage area. I looked directly into his playful eyes and smirked. I pulled the top of my dress outward until there was room for me to arrange the wallet so it sat right under the left cup of the dress. My look saying "ha what ya gonna do now?" The feeling of victoriousness was quickly disturbed when he just looked at me like he had caught his prey. "Little thief is that an invitation? I'll gladly take you up on your offer, but there's no time now, you'll just have to be patient and wait till we return." My exasperated protest was cut off by Axel saying "Raven it's your fault for getting distracted by a pretty face now you'll pay the consequences without bitching about it." Raven was about to argue but Marc interrupted saying play time was over and it was time to head to the party. I glared daggers at Raven the entire time Brandon and I left the apartment. He laughed at my look and winked, calling out "Aw don't worry babe you'll be back before you know it, then we'll work on that little offer of yours," as we disappeared down the hall.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»The Next Morning»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

At some point while they had been out last night Raven picked up my bag of clothes from the hotel. I had slept in Marc's bed but when I awoke he was gone. I decided to get up and get ready before he came back. I threw back the covers grunting as I stretched the sleep out of my body. I stumbled over to my bag, throwing it over my shoulder and trudging out to the bathroom. I showered quickly, wrapping my self in a towel before I bent over to pick out some clothes. I unzipped my bag and what I found inside made my jaw unhinge and my mouth run dry. In place of all my clothes were various camisoles, tiny shorts, mini skirts, dresses, and lingerie all in deep shades. I kept digging futilely, I knew my clothes weren't in there but I had to make sure. As I continued my desperate search the realization that were no underclothes in sight dawned upon me. I felt white hot fury building up inside me, ready to erupt. My hands came across a small piece of paper, "Little thief you may have won the first round, but I have won the second. I warned you. Caramels a bitch isn't it? Your move. -R" was scrawled in what I guessed was Ravens hand writing.

My move was it? He had no idea what the hell he just unleashed. There would be revenge for this, and it wasn't going to be any soft shit, it will make him wish he had never pulled the little stunt. Caramel wasn't the only thing that could be a bitch. I crumpled the paper into my fist and I sighed as I heard the boys entering the apartment, I'd have to get dressed now. I angrily tore through the contents of the bag and picked out the most modest outfit you could have with what he had supplied. The end product was still the sluttiest most revealing thing I'd ever worn. I had on a black cami with a V-neck outlined in lace that clung to my curves like super glue, paired with skin tight white shorts that barely covered my ass. I looked in the mirror and sighed angrily. The tops material was paper thin, which combined with the cool air and no bra showed off my cold chest in fine detail. The V-neck plunged so deeply my chest was spilling out even more so than it had in the dress. The shorts left barely anything to the imagination as they were so low and tight you could practically see the bare curves of my butt. I was going to kill him. I began playing out different ways of murdering him in my head when a knock sounded at the door. "Oh little thief," Raven sang, "come out, come out, everyone wants to see you." I growled low before throwing the door open with a harsh force, and my pissed off haze sent me flying right into Raven.

Marc's POV

Kayli leaves the bathroom and I swear I can't breathe. Ever since she assisted me with breaking up with my ex, I can't get her outta my mind! From the kisses to the feel of her delicious body...Now she walks around here in these skimpy clothes that show off that sexy body. Can I die from desire? How am I supposed to focus? Her freaking nipples protrude from her cami! God I really love those shirts now...She's such a naughty vixen! What's she expect wearing that around five hot blooded males? And that skirt! Shit, I really need a cold shower now. All I want is a repeat performance; run my hands all over her. Fuck! Maybe I should ask her out...maybe on a job? Or to the club with some naughty fun afterwards...Damn! Now I'm thinking like Raven! Little fucker!

Corey's POV

OH MY GOD! Kayli's a knockout. I mean I love her personality and knew she's beautiful but WOW! That's what I play with? Need to do that more often…sans clothes. Who am I kidding? I don't stand a chance. How could I after she's seen Axel completely naked for God's sake? But I can't deny it anymore. She's special…and been my focus ever since I first met her. Since we already pretended to date, maybe I've got some leverage? I hope so…I don't just want her friendship; I want to date her! Holy Hell! How'd I get into this mess? But it's true. Kayli's amazing and the only person I want to be with. Those clothes leave little to the imagination that's for sure. Hmmmmm…I'll see if she wants to sleep in my room tonight. I'd love to hold her in my arms, and open up. I need to tell her everything. I love her.

Axel's POV

I've somehow gone to heaven because an angel dressed sinfully struts directly in front of me. I know she's pissed, but it just makes her that much more appealing. Whatever happened, which I'm sure involved Raven, I'm so thankful for. I feel as if I'm watching ping pong or something the way my eyes jump from her lips to breasts to hips to ass to everywhere! How I'd love to rip that skirt off and re-introduce myself…this time fully erect of course! She definitely wouldn't be able to stop staring again! She's such a feisty little thing…would love to teach her a few things though. Introduce her to pleasure she'd never imagined. Yeah, I'll definitely open up my closet and show her the fun that can arise from handcuff, blindfolds, straps, and all the other fun toys…

Brandon's POV

Glancing up at Raven and Kayli's bantering, I choke on my water. The sexy tiny outfit Kayli wears makes the liquid go down the incorrect pipe. God I look idiotic! Sputtering, trying to breathe, my brain short circuits when I do a double take. I knew when we first met how sexy she is, but DAMN! I had her to myself in my bed and only kissed her luscious lips! I'm a freaking IDIOT! Okay, not really but now I want more. I want her. Twirling, I watch her slap Raven across the chest. My mind blank completely when I receive an amazing view of her ass right in front of me. Reaching up, I grab her hips, pulling her onto my lap. At her sharp intake of breath, I know she feels my erection and the scrap of material between us is heightening every sensation.

Raven's POV

"My, my Little Thief. You look delicious enough to eat," I grin wolfishly at Kayli, loving the new, sexier clothes. Although I wish I would've thought of having her sit on my lap first. She definitely would know exactly how big Russians are in that department. This round I know I win…seeing her in basically nothing! I just want to feast on her hard nipples while I repeatedly pound deep inside her. She keeps hitting me and yelling…I honestly can't concentrate with her in almost nothing. Besides, it's such a turn on that I'm becoming harder every second. I love my feisty Little Thief. And I've definitely won! My eyes continuously enjoy the sexy view in front of me.

Kayli's POV

As soon as I leave the bathroom, I find Raven standing in my way. "Move Little Piece," I growl too angry to say anything else at the time. He refuses to move, so I shove him out of my way and storm into the living room, where the rest of the guys are relaxing.

"Little Thief, I LOVE these new clothes! Such a sexy pixen!" Raven taunts me. Laughter erupts behind me. "Raven, the word is vixen. With a v, like something else we all enjoy," Axel corrects the crazy Russian. "Pixen or vixen, whatever. Although do love the v!" Raven shrugs Axel's comment off. Scoffing, I hit Raven on his chiseled chest. Moving away quickly, I hate that he's just standing there laughing. I quickly glance at Raven's eyes. What a mistake! Between feeling his deliciously hard chest and the desire burning in his eyes, I melt. This pisses me off! "Little Piece! Where the FUCK are my clothes? I've never seen these in my life! I am NOT a slut!" I rant, waving my hands like a mad woman. Raven stalks toward me laughing. Amusement shines in his eyes mixing with the desire, creating a lethal combination. "Little Thief, I already told you I don't have a little piece. Do I need to prove it to you?" he teases, pulling me flush against his body.

Momentarily I'm stunned speechless, secretly enjoying the feel of him. "That's right Kayli. This is my round. Although we both could win," he whispers. This brings me out of my shock and I fight to free myself. "Raven…keep your little piece to yourself! I want MY clothes!" I repeat, wrestling my way out of his grip. Once I'm free, Raven teases me by saying, "Kayli, Kayli, Kayli. I am Russian. We never lose. And I prefer these clothes on you. Remember, it's a man's world," Raven replied. I pace angrily trying not to retaliate to his taunting. Then, the best comeback popped into my mind. "It might be a man's world, but it would mean nothing without a woman or a girl," I throw in his face, strutting away. "Little Thief," I hear as he throws me over his shoulder, "what the fuck is that? And, I'm not finished with you unless you want to play." Slapping his butt, he drops me unceremoniously in the middle of the living room. "Well I'm done talking to you Little Piece. I'm going to borrow some clothes from Marc or Axel, and then I'm going shopping. Because I'll be DAMNED if I wear these slutty clothes!" I yell, throwing fists at him, some connecting some missing. Unexpectedly, Brandon's hands pull me onto his lap. Once again, I feel an erection against me. Finally, I realize I'm in a room full of hot blooded males. I feel the sexual tension increase dramatically. Raven's saying something yet again; however, I'm slightly distracted with Brandon. I catch the end of his rant, "My house, my rules." I come up for air. "Really? Is that it? I doubt that Little Piece. If that were the case I'm sure I would be naked right now. And you know what they say, Dynamite comes in small packages. Sadly, it's not true for you. But for me it is," I calmly say, slapping Raven's cheek. "Little Thief, you really wanna play? Because all you're really doing is turning me-actually all of us-on more. And I have no problem playing…it is an activity I'm rather fond of, especially with you dressed like that," he says smirking. Sighing, I relax in Brandon's arms and let it go.

Raven might've won this round…but round three is mine! Hmmmm…caramel. That sounds like great payback. "Just remember Raven, caramel's a bitch just like you said…" I trailed off.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! This one and the parts following were a collaboration of my writing and Shelbys! So a big thank you to her! As always you were wonderful and I love working with you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Caramels a Bitch Right Raven?

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»Continuing that morning »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Kayli POV (Round 3 )

The rest of the morning was really just a matter of me biding my time. Raven may think that he was on some "plucky" strike (yes, he meant lucky but hey I'm done correcting the idiot), but this round was mine. It all came together like a beautiful picture, the pieces falling into place as I thought over what I could have karma create for Raven this time around.

That's when I got to thinking about how he had called it "caramel" and the idea fell right on to my lap like angels tumbling down from heaven. Caramel. That was it. How had I not thought of it before? Sure it's tasty and delicious on ice cream, but when you got it on your skin it was a real pain in the ass, all sticky and gooey, taking forever to wash off. I sat on the corner of the couch, brewing over all the possible ways caramel could come intact with Ravens' skin.

I ignored all of the boys while I was formulating this plan, still pissed at being stuck in slut clothes and dangled in front of them like some prostitute. Their hungry gazes devoured mine and if it weren't for my revenge happy thoughts towards a certain Russian I would've been extremely turned on, but every time Raven looked my way and made a suggestive hint of an eyebrow or hand gesture my mind snapped back to what was really important, crushing him.

After about the hundredth innuendo via little piece stating "Little thief will you help my big Russian piece grow? I'll help your clothes disappear in return, I know how much you hate them" I finally discovered the perfect course of action. He had said his big Russian piece. Of course. It was brilliant, I really don't know how I haven't won an award for my geniusness yet.

Now the final piece of the puzzle was to figure out how to transfer the caramel to the little piece, a glance at my clothing conjured up that idea, it would go on his clothing, more specifically his boxers. Fast forward a couple hours Raven is on some academy job, Axel, Brandon, and Marc were off fixing some house, Corey was in his apartment working on his latest video game, and unsurprisingly Kevin had run off to play perfect boyfriend, leaving me with a golden opportunity.

I grabbed the squeeze bottle of caramel from the fridge that I had requested from the grocery store this morning. Marc asked if I wanted anything since they'd be gone the entire day, so I told him caramel and not to question it just to buy it. I walked into Ravens' bedroom.

Ok so maybe when Axel had said "Kayli when I come back, I better find this apartment the way I left it" putting caramel in people's underwear was probably included, but oh well, to hell with it. I opened up the bottom drawer of his dresser where he kept all his underwear, don't ask me how I knew that, I just did, I frowned when I realized that I'd have no way of knowing which pair he's going to wear unless...yep all of them it is. I got to work, squeezing out caramel and coating the inside of every pair of underwear he owned.

Raven POV (later that day)

Driving home I realized that my sexy, feisty, slutty-clothed Little Thief was waiting for me. She's the reason I completed my job so quickly; I couldn't wait to tease her some more. After I enter the apartment, I hurriedly take my shirt off wanting a shower. A soft, feminine gasp escapes behind me, thrilling me to no end. I turn around flashing a smirk. "Little Thief, would you like to study my tattoos and my gorgeous body more closely? I plan on showering. You can join me and my large Russian piece. I'll gladly clean your pipes," I offer, wishing she'll take me up on it.

"How can you clean me Little Piece? You won't be able to reach anything. Remember? you're too small, hence the word little. I'd have better luck with Axel," she says taunting me yet again. Kayli better be glad I haven't hauled her gorgeous ass up and shown her just how Russians really do it…yet. There's only so many cold showers I can take. "Oh Little Thief, I assure you I will stretch you completely, reaching every delicious spot. I definitely will stretch you more so than Axel EVER can. My large Russian piece makes his invisible," I cockily banter.

Next thing I know, she jumps up and slaps my chest. The sound reverberates through the room. Hearing the slap of skin-on-skin turns me on even more, making me imagine some other skin-on-skin slapping scenarios. Grinning, I quickly grab her hips, pulling her body flush against mine. "Now this is much better. I love the feel of your breasts on my chest. Mmmmm… Just imagine everything I could do…" I growl. She shudders at the sound, rubbing her body against mine, knowing she feels my Russian piece.

"Raven!" I hear her moan breathlessly. All thoughts vanish as I feel her hand move slowly, almost reverently, over my tattoos. I'm lost in the feel of her soft, sensual hands gliding over my hard muscles. Not to mention it's a total turn on. Kayli knows how to get me hard as a rock! She's doing a damn fine job of it at the present moment. Her hands lightly trail down my arms and back, pushing us closer.

I can't help but growl at the pleasure-pain of feeling her press her delicious curves closer to mine. She moans, causing me to keep her close; moving our bodies together to create friction and heat. Suddenly, she moves slightly in order to hug me around my amazing Russian hips. Indulging in our embrace, I'm a mixture of shocked, annoyed, and turned on as I feel her pinch my ass!

What the fuck just happened?! I know Kayli did not just pinch me like a…like a…well like a fucking child! I'll show her who gets pinched around here and it sure as HELL isn't me! Oh yeah! Time for her sexy little ass to get some attention! She better be ready because the doves are off!

Blinking out of my internal rant, I notice Kayli's slipped away. "Are we playing hide and seek now Little Thief? Because I will find you. And it's game on then…" I taunt, searching everywhere. After a good ten minutes, I decide to shower. We can always continue this game. And then I'll teach her whose boss; however, I'd rather not smell like the job for those activities. "Little Thief, this game isn't over yet. I will find you…after I shower. And you're always welcome to join me…anytime," I say throughout the apartment.

On my way to the bathroom, I stop by my room to throw my dirty clothes with the others. Hey, we all are used to walking around naked, now that Kayli's joined the family she'll have to get used to it. She already enjoyed Axel's view, so why not mine? Especially since I'm completely ready to go a few rounds, unlike he had been, yet another area I beat him in.

Stepping out of the shower, I feel relaxed and playful. I guessed it helped some; however, a certain feisty woman would help even more. Leaving the bathroom, in just a towel, I walk towards my room. I drop it, grabbing a random pair of boxers, I slip them on. As I do so, I notice two things. First, I hear giggling. Once I move past that I feel something in my boxers, which is now all over my big Russian piece! What the fuck did Kayli do?

Knowing she's hiding there, I find her under my bed. Pulling her out, I yell, "Little Thief! What the fuck did you do?!" I'm beyond pissed, horny, and frustrated! "Oh nothing much. I just put caramel in ALL your boxers! Caramel's a bitch remember? You put yourself into this one Little Piece. That's what you get for dressing me up as a bimbo!" Kayli gleefully replies. We both know she's won this round, well for the time being.

Unable to stand the stickiness anymore, I rip off my boxers. I guess Kayli didn't expect me to do that because I hear a gasp, followed by a delicious moan. As I watch her, I notice her concentration's focused on my sweet and sticky dessert. "What'd you expect Little Thief? I told you I'm Russian. Russians don't have "little pieces"," I tease her, my voice husky at the look burning in her eyes. I know the look is reflected in mine.

"I never...why'd you do that though?! What's with you Academy guys and nudity? Do you have no self respect? Or do you just flash it to every person walking down the street?" Kayli stammers, trying to deflect. My grin broadens, loving the fact she's unable to speak. Apparently she's enjoying the view in front of her. But who could blame her?

"We hate clothes. Especially when there are more fun and exciting activities to stay warm," I explain with a knowing smile. I'm so very thankful I keep my room cold right now; it gives me a wonderful view of her perky breasts. "Yeah, well you can just warm yourself up buddy. Because I'm not interested," she claims. Although I don't believe her for a moment. Mostly because her body tells me the opposite story.

"Little Thief, stop lying to both of us. It's kind of insulting. Don't be ashamed." I give a pointed look at her breasts. "You obviously know I want you too." A pointed glance at Mr. Russian. "Again my offer still stands. As for keeping myself warm, if that turns you on then I'm game," I say, trying to hold onto my control. "Raven, just fuck off!" She yells as I feel a slap on my arm. That's it! I owe her for pinching my ass and now this! I lunge for her. She darts away, barely out of my grasp, but I manage to prevent her from leaving the room.

"Little Thief. Sure you wanna play? Because once I've got you, you're mine," I inform her. Kayli's eyes dilate. She's distracted enough that I'm able to catch her. I lock my arms around her lower back and pull our chests together. My grip is tight enough that there's no room for her to wiggle out of it this time. "Now where were we?" I ask continuing to play. "Oh that's right! I owe you for pinching me...hmmmm...what to do?" I mockingly ask.

"Let me go Little Piece and I promise no more pranks or karma. At least not for this. I'll even give you back your wallet," I hear her grasping at straws. Laughing, I shake my head no. "Sorry. That's not what I want. This however, I enjoy," I say as I pinch her luscious ass. Squealing, she tries to escape. All the wriggling just fuels my desire. "Nope. You're not going anywhere until we finally settle this," I command, earning another slap. I can't deny it, I love that this is going to end with us wrestling like always...only I hope that this time it ends better!


End file.
